


Another Burden

by Aeriel



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/pseuds/Aeriel
Summary: Corrin doesn't want to worry others.





	Another Burden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



In the moment, transformation was the easiest thing in the world.  
  
One squeeze of a dragonstone and all of Corrin effortlessly expanded, as if her body had always known how. Sometimes when her temper flared up she'd even find herself letting an arm or a horn come out on its own, especially in the heat of battle.  
  
But afterwards, it wasn't so easy.  
  
Her very bones ached with the stress of having been rearranged. Even her tongue felt funny, presumably because it had been breathing things at a heat that no human body ordinarily tolerated.  
  
"Lady Corrin!" As always, the moment she let a flicker of weakness show, Felicia caught sight of it and hurried to her side. "Do you need healing? You're walking strangely!"  
  
Corrin shook her head, determined not to worry anyone. "I'm fine, Felicia. Really." It was technically even true, since she had been through this enough to know it was normal and would subside by the next day, if not that same evening.  
  
"Well, if you're sure…" Felicia hesitated, raising one hand to her mouth. "I don't mean to be a bother…"  
  
Guilt curdled in the pit of Corrin's stomach. The last thing she wanted was for Felicia to doubt herself any more than she already did.  
  
"No, thank you for worrying about me," Corrin said gently. "You're not a bother, Felicia."  
  
Felicia blushed, twisting her other hand in her skirt.  "You're too kind as always, Lady Corrin."

It would be better once she could lay down in her treehouse.

The whole army was depending on her. Not only that, she was the tenuous link keeping them all together. She knew if it became common knowledge that dragon transformation was painful, her siblings would beg her to stop, and she didn't want to stop. It was an essential part of their strategy, and the pain was a small price to pay for the feeling of _freedom_ that coursed through her veins when she changed her shape.

"Corrin."

Corrin turned, surprised to see Azura standing outside her quarters, a pensive look on her face.

"Azura!"

Azura smiled, faintly. "May I come in? There's something important I'd like to discuss."

"Of course. Just give me one moment."

Corrin climbed up the ladder and quickly threw around some things, making a faint attempt at tidying up. "Come in!"

Azura stepped through the doorway, pushing aside the curtain. "Thank you. I'm sorry to disturb you like this..."

"It's no trouble." Corrin sat on the bed, exhaling as some of the ache in her legs abated. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"I've noticed you walk differently after battle sometimes. I thought at first it was exhaustion, but then I remembered something Mother spoke to me about once..." Azura hesitated.

She should have known Azura would see through her. "I didn't want people to worry about me, so I tried to hide it," Corrin admitted. "But... I can trust you not to speak about this with the others. I'm in a lot of pain right now, Azura."

Azura nodded. "It happens sometimes. I can show you some exercises to loosen up your muscles for now, but you'll need a new dragonstone. I think you've probably had enough experience with this one to handle one of the better ones. Until we find one, I suppose you'll have to go to a healer for relief."

"It's not _that_ bad," Corrin said sheepishly. "Exercises should be enough, I think. And I'll be on the lookout for a new one. I think I feel better already just knowing someone else knows and thinks it's normal."

"Normal for a dragon, at least." Azura smiled.


End file.
